


too late

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [16]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Sunoo gets of to Jay's fancams, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: sunoo loved watching jay's fancams.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Kudos: 26





	too late

the other members kept saying that sunoo had an obvious crush on jay. he kept looking at him every time he got a chance, shook excitedly each time the older one touched him and he kept praising him, like there's no tomorrow.

kim didn't really consider it a crush. he just… felt a lot of attraction towards park's body. he was tall, kinda bulky, but not too much, just perfect in his opinion. long legs, broad shoulders. perfection. even his face was pretty and sunoo sometimes believed that jay was god's best creation. the thing that always caught his eyes were park's lips of course. he swore he could write a hundred page poetry only about the older's lips. and sunoo wanted to feel them on his own, but not it a romantic or platonic way. he craved him in a sexual way.

that was the thing he never told anyone, even sunghoon, who he told everything he felt towards jay. that was the whole truth. he didn't like the older in the crush type of way (or maybe he did, but he was too blinded by lust to even notice that aspect). he liked him in the "i want to be your friend with benefits" kind of way. he craved his body, his lips. he wanted to hear jay moan his name.

but the sad reality was that it would never happen and there were two main reasons. number one, jay was straight. no, sunoo never asked, but he could easily conclude it. the older one always praised pretty girls, especially when he was with jake and sunghoon. kim even saw straight porn in park's history, so he was sure that he was hundred percent heterosexual. reason number two - he was actually too scared and embarrassed to ask for literally anything, even stupid hand holding. he had an image to hold and he had to be careful with anything. and if he said too much and jay would he weirded out? or the complete opposite and they would act a little bit too close? fans notice everything so fast and the theories would start. he couldn't let it happen, it wasn't only his career, there were five other people in the group beside him and jay.

he was horny, but not horny enough to ruin his best friends' career for some pleasure (or embarrassment if jay really would be weirder out and just decided not to talk to him ever again.)

so instead of making a big deal out of it and actually considering asking park for a favor, he decided to find some alternatives. his new discovery was his favorite so far. where could you see someone's body the best? fancams!

every time he was alone (or almost alone, but that's not that important) he would go on youtube and watch jay's fancams. sometimes it just ended with him smiling like an idiot at the screen and trying to notice every little detail about him, but sometimes it got more and more far.

he sometimes ended up with his jeans and boxers around his ankles, while his hand was working up and down his length. it wasn't an often occurrence, but sometimes, he just decided to turn off his brain and let his instincts and lust get over him.

and that's exactly what he was doing now. he was alone in the dorm, everyone else either on extra practice or eating dinner outside. sunoo was too exhausted to do anything else than to lay in bed and get loose.

he decided to turn on the given taken fancam, his favorite, the one that always made him flustered and struggle with his hard on. he couldn't even explain why that stupid video had so much power over him.

his hand was going up and down his length, stroking it, tightening every so often only to make it feel better. his head was thrown back, eyes barely open, but still observing jay's body on the screen of his phone. the music in his earphones only added to the effect, he was in his own world.

that's why he didn't hear anyone opening the door of the dorm nor screaming 'i'm here'. sunoo should have known better than to completely turn off his senses and that's why his worst nightmares became true, because he was too dumb to pull at least one of the earphones out to hear what's happening around him.

he only noticed when he saw a figure coming closer to him. he was already so close to cumming, but everything suddenly stopped when he caught a glimpse of jay standing near him, with a hard to read expression. he didn't seem happy, but neither particularly disgusted.

he screamed, let his phone fall down from his hand when he tried his best to cover his half naked body. he felt his face burn and he honestly wasn't sure if it was from the embarrassment of being caught or from the fact that he was literally three strokes away from fulfillment.

"i- i can explain!" he loudly said, still trying to cover himself with the blanket, he previously threw somewhere. "i-" he was about to say something, anything to try and make his situation a little better, when he heard laughter.

park jay, his "crush", the man who just found him getting off to his fancams and watched him struggle to cover himself, was laughing at him. sunoo was confused. he expected disgusted expressions, shouting, a punch even, but nothing like that happened. jay was laughing and it wasn't a quiet chuckle or giggle, it was loud laughter, the one he usually used when one of the members said or did something stupid.

to be fair the thing that sunoo was just doing wasn't particularly smart either, but still.

"why are you laughing?" he asked, furrowing his brows. he tried his best to try and act like he wasn't all that moved from what just happened, but it didn't really work.

"did you really just get off to my fancam?" park asked and sunoo could swear he saw tears in his eyes, because of all the laughter.

"hyung, it's not funny!" he loudly said and stopped himself from punching the older's shoulder. he glared at him with an angry pout, but jay wasn't bothered, he just continued to laugh.

"sorry, it's just…" he started, trying to calm himself. "funny."

"yah! can't you see i'm-" kim wanted to say, but was interrupted.

"and flattering in some weird way" jay added and sat next to the younger who now had his lower parts covered. "so thanks i guess" he added with another cute smile.

and you can't blame sunoo, for thinking about the older's lips around his cock. they were just too pretty and plump not to be used.

"you know hyung… i didn't really manage to get off, because you interrupted me" he said and looked expectantly (but still very much embarrassed) at jay who smirked back at him.

"oh really? maybe you want some help?" he asked and got a grip of the blanket, which was still covering sunoo's body, pulling it and throwing it somewhere again.

he got between the younger's thighs, keeping his legs apart. he looked up to catch sunoo's gaze and smiled lightly.

he brought his head closer to the younger's cock. he opened his mouth slowly and let the spit fall onto the head. park put his right hand on the base of kim's cock and tightened it just enough to bring a moan out of him.

he stuck out his tongue and brought it closer to noo's cock touching it just above his tightened fist. he dragged his tongue from the base to the head, still not breaking eye contact and by the look on kim's face he could tell he was enjoying it for now.

he played with the head a little, twirling his tongue around and sticking it into the slit. after some time, jay finally took the tip into his mouth and started sucking, being careful with his teeth.

the younger's eyes rolled to the back of his head. the feeling was incredible and jay looked so hot with his dick in his mouth. even better than he imagined. he was barely stopping himself from thrusting his hips just to fit all of the length in the older's throat. he took a grab of his hair, when park pulled out to take a breath.

he smiled at kim and after a second took the tip inside his mouth again. he tried his best to relax his jaw and started bobbing his head up and down to take as much of the shaft as he could. 

the moans the younger was getting out of himself were encouraging to him so he tried to take even more. sunoo was looking down, enjoying the way the older's pretty lips were stretching around him.

"fuck, hyung, i'm so close" he said and not even two seconds later he was coming into park's mouth.

of course the older made a show of swallowing the cum and sticking his tongue to show off.

"that was so hot, fuck" sunoo whispered while trying to catch a breath.

jay just smirked and sunoo giggled quietly.

did it mean that he doesn't have to rely on fancams anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
